DonantDonant
by Z2vy
Summary: Fin alternative de l'épisode 2x16, court, Jisbon, que dire de plus ? :P


# Suite 2x16 :

Lisbon a frapper Jane en plein visage.

A la fin, lorsqu'il prennent l'ascenseur et que Lisbon lui dit que ça lui a fait du bien de lui mettre son poing sur le nez et que Jane lui dit qu'il est ravie de pourvoir l'aider, Jane prend un sourire malicieux et dit à Lisbon qu'elle lui en doit une maintenant. Elle lui demande pourquoi ça, et lui répond que Arken(le mec la ODP ou un truc comme ça) est bien arrivé et qu'ils ont bien arrêté le meurtrier. Lisbon rétorque qu'il l'avait bien mérité et qu'elle aurait du le faire bien avant. Jane soutient qu'elle lui doit une faveur, Lisbon lassée par son insistance lui demande ce qu'il veut, il répond:"Vous embrasser" Lisbon bégaye et reste coulée sur place. Jane l'embrasse tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le parking.

Cet OS est une suite alternative de l'épisode 2x16, celui où Lisbon frappe Jane en plein visage parce qu'il lui a fait croire qu'elle allait mourir. (je rappelle aussi qu'Arken est l'homme de la ODP, le rouquin. xD)

L'OS reprend la fin, lorsque Jane et Lisbon embraque l'ascenseur.

**Donnant-Donnant.**

Lisbon appela l'ascenseur d'un geste un peu rageur, agacée une fois de plus par les frasques de son consultant. Tandis qu'elle attendait l'appareil, l'objet de son agacement entra dans la pièce dans le but d'emprunter l'ascenseur également.

-Ouh ! Longue journée ! Soupira le mentaliste en se dirigeant vers sa supérieure.

Quand Jane s'approcha de l'ascenseur, son regard bleuté croisa aussitôt le regard verdoyant peu avenant de sa supérieure, qui détourna les yeux instantanément.

Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, ne pouvant supporter l'idée que Lisbon lui en veuille trop longtemps, et surtout, sérieusement, même s'il savait pertinemment que dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se rapprocha donc, se balançant subtilement comme à son habitude, et laissa son regard se balader au travers de la pièce avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme, soupirant plus que nécessaire.

- Ah... Il fait froid dans le coin. Remarqua t-il en se dandinant un peu plus, Vous êtes toujours fâchée ? S'enquit-il ensuite comme si de rien était.

Il n'eut pour simple réponse qu'un soupir de lassitude à la Lisbon, l'un de ceux qui résume une situation bien mieux que des mots ou des gestes.

A la seconde même où le soupir atteignit ses oreilles, un grand sourire envahit le visage du consultant.

- Oh... Avouez que vous vous sentez mieux. La taquina t-il en se réjouissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le visage de Lisbon laissait entrevoir la naissance d'un sourire en coin.

Elle lui adressa un regard amusée, signifiant que décidément, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester fâchée bien longtemps.

- Vous vous sentez plus vivante, je l'sais ! Ajouta t-il, fier de lui en souriant de plus belle, ses yeux trahissant davantage encore sa joie que ses lèvres.

Le « ding » caractéristique de l'arrivée de l'appareil retentit, et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous deux.

La brunette ne put retenir un sourire qui la chatouillait depuis l'arrivée du consultant, et elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à faire du monologue de Jane, un dialogue.

- Vous savez ce qui m'a fait me sentir mieux ? L'interrogea t-elle le sourire au lèvre en regardant droit devant elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se tourna vers lui en reprenant, un sourire étirant ses traits. Vous mettre mon poing sur le nez.

La réplique de la brunette amusa le consultant qui sourit aussitôt en laissant échapper un « Han! » autant de surprise que d'amusement. Puis, il s'empressa d'ajouter en regardant droit devant lui, les mains dans le dos, Ravi de vous avoir rendu service !

Les deux visages pivotèrent en un seul mouvement et les deux collègues se regardèrent en souriant tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

Un silence s'installa dans l'appareil et le blond se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que sa collègue avait adopté une posture droite et sérieuse. Le trajet de l'ascenseur aurait pu se terminait se ainsi si un éclair de malice n'avait pas traversé les pupilles du consultant. Ce dernier se rapprocha de sa supérieure et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de cette dernière, qui se tourna vers lui.

- Hum ? S'enquit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- J'avais raison. Se contenta de répondre le consultant.

La brune fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre.

- Vous aviez raison à propos de quoi ?

- A propos d'Arken, il est bien arrivé, comme je l'avais dit.

- Jane, c'est sans importance, l'affaire est bouclée. Soupira Lisbon en secouant la tête horizontalement.

- Vous m'en devez une. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le consultant.

La brunette se retourna vivement vers le blond en le toisant d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout Jane. Affirma t-elle avec aplomb.

- Vous m'avez frapper, et c'était injustifié, il est venu, comme je l'avais prévu. Sourit-il.

- Jane, vous m'avez fait croire que j'allais mourir, alors ne croyais pas en plus pouvoir avoir une quelconque faveur... la prévint-elle en lui octroyant un regard noir.

- Térésa Lisbon n'est donc pas une femme de parole ? La nargua t-il, un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres.

- Jane ! Vous... Rah, vous ne m'aurez pas. Fourragea t-elle.

- Allez Lisbon, j'ai accepté votre coup avec le sourire moi ! Plaisanta t-il.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le refuser de toute façon Jane... Ajouta t-elle à son tour.

- Lisbon, s'il vous plaît... J'avais raison et.. J'avais raison... et J'avais-

Le consultant fût interrompu dan son monologue par la brunette qui commençait à se lasser.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné, je vous rendrez un service, et dépêchez vous, vous me demandez ce que vous voulez tant qu'on est encore dans l'ascenseur, je suis pressée ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du consultant qui s'approcha dangereusement de sa patronne, la calant entre le mur et son buste.  
Elle ouvrit des yeux rond de stupeur et bégaya maladroitement.

- J-Jane, qu'est ce que vous...

Elle ne pu poser sa question que Jane y répondait déjà.

- Un baiser, je veux un baiser.

Elle ne parvint pas à réagir, sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le blond glissa ses mains contre sa nuque, ni lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle était paralysée, elle ne comprenait pas ce se passait dans cet ascenseur, et lorsqu'elle commença à reprendre conscience, elle répondait avec ferveur au baiser auquel elle avait été invité, remuant les boucles blondes, sentant une chaleur envahir son corps, comme s'il était un véritable brasier. Elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aimait ce qu'ils partageaient, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors ils continuaient, les yeux fermés.  
Car si ils ne voyaient pas, alors ce n'était pas pêcher, non ?

Lisbon se sépara doucement de son consultant, déposant ses mains contre son torse, sans oser ouvrir les yeux. Elle ignorait quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir, ni même ce que Jane avait en tête, elle fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par des lèvres qui se déposèrent cette fois sur son front pour en suite se rapprocher de son oreille.

- J'ai toujours voulu expérimenter cela « en apesanteur ». Lui susurra t-il tandis que les portes de l'appareil s'ouvraient pour laisser place au parking.

Il se détacha de la brune et s'éloigna, la laissant là, complètement abasourdie. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place, puis se dirigea vers son consultant en l'interpellant :

- Jane mais...

Elle ne put finir qu'il se retourna vers elle, lui fit un signe de la main, un sourire incomparable.

- Eh bien Lisbon ? Vous n'étiez pas pressée ? Lui fit-il remarquer en embarquant dans sa Ds bleutée.

Lisbon ne répondit pas et eu un sourire amusé, il était incorrigible, irrécupérable, agaçant, et totalement inconscient, mais elle venait de se rendre compte, dans cet ascenseur, qu'il ne lui était surtout pas indifférent.

Elle passa donc la porte de son véhicule et alluma son poste de radio, souriant béatement, s'apprêtant à choisir une fréquence, quand les premières notes de En apesanteur de Calogero emplirent l'espace de l'automobile. Elle se pencha sur le siège passager et y trouva un la boite du cd, ou était fixé un post-it :

« Rien n'est gratuit Lisbon, c'est donnant-donnant. »

De son côté, le blond roulait nonchalamment sur la route, en se rêvassant.

Cette femme qui préconisait la justice comme modèle absolue, généreuse et surtout qui ne se défilait jamais quand il y avait quelqu'un à aider.

Lui plus que tout autre aimait cette femme juste et généreuse, il aimait tout d'elle de ses iris verdoyants à sa plaque d'autorité et pour cause, si elle n'était pas flic, ce ne serait pas elle, tout simplement parce que c'était aussi son métier qui permettait de refléter ce qu'elle était : une femme forte, courageuse, et avec des valeurs qu'elle défendait avec ferveur ! Patrick Jane aimait tout simplement cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était Térésa Lisbon.

Peu lui importait qu'il ait à payer plus tard, une seconde passée en sa compagnie valait toutes les souffrances de ce monde. Ce baiser était spécial, c'était le leur, intime et privé, leur moment de complicité partagé, les sensations que ces deux êtres échangeaient en un simple baiser étaient sans égal.

Jane dit à Lisbon : « Rien n'est gratuit Lisbon, c'est donnant-donnant »


End file.
